Bella Swan: VSE
by butterscotch tweed
Summary: A fairy-tale of love and butterscotch, with a little leg hump mixed in for good measure..
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan: V.S.E.**

a/n: Soooo, this is my first attempt at writing anything really, I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it goes..

Also big thank you goes to my girl blasphemy72 for reading, cheerleading and filling in the blanks.

Chapter 1: Honeysuckles and Strawberries

Staring at the massive building before me my body gave one last quiver as my blood runs cold, dreading the meeting that is about to come. I screwed up, big time. This wouldn't be such a big deal, if this was the first time, but it wasn't and knowing me, it would not be the last. I was never supposed to be, an accident she called me. A speed bump on her way to a better future, that was what my dad and I had been nothing more. Charlie, my dad, had loved my mother Renee unconditionally, taking whatever she dished out, in the hopes of getting her to stick around. Nothing worked. I awoke early one morning to her throwing her bags into the back of an old beat up Chevrolet and climbing into the cab with the neighbor's eighteen year old son, Phil- I think it was, for parts unknown. It broke Charlie, leaving him with a daughter he couldn't help and didn't understand. He knew what I was, hell he knew what mom was, they were supposed to be together forever, he was her mate and without her he was nothing. Charlie raised me as best as he could until my impulses and cravings became too much for me to control and he could no longer look the other way. The day I had to leave plays on loop in the back of my mind, always flashing, never ending.

_Walking home from school one winter day I caught the faint scent of honeysuckles coming from behind a church. My body stood paralyzed as the smell overpowered me, making my mouth water and eyes brighten. My heart rate shot up so much I thought surely I was going to sprout wings and take flight like the hummingbirds from summers before. Before I knew what was happening my feet turned in the direction of the smell. Rounding the dilapidated old house of worship I caught sight of a young gentleman. "Hello" I say, walking up cautiously. As I step closer I realize the smell is coming from him. "Oh, hello ma'am-how are you this fine evening?"asked the completely edible blonde haired man before me."Good sir, what may I ask are you doing out here all by yourself?"I step closer wanting to get as close as possible to this man, why am I not afraid of him?"I'm rehearsing. I'm asking my girl to marry me tonight and I want it to be perfect." He says blushing slightly as my eyes roam from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. "Well, that's a lovely idea. Would you like to practice on me?" I ask, saying anything to prolong the moment. "I'm not sure that's appro..Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" He asked."No, not at all, I'm Bella by the way." I said holding out my hand for him to shake."James" he says clasping my hand with a smile. As our hands meet I get an unfamiliar sizzle deep in the pit of my stomach, I move closer looking him in the eyes, and he almost stops breathing. I stand there unsure of what to do next but then instinct takes over. Fire races through my veins as my muscles contract, my head lolling back from the shear sensation of it all. Finally I rip at his pants enough that they fall shredded to the ground. I take one last calming breath, my heartbeat so loud I can hear it in my ears, feel it behind my eyelids, every part of me pulsing for release. "This is wrong!"My mind screams, "how do I know to do this" I ask myself as I fight against my undergarments begging them to break or give just a little. Finding a hole I rip them off and toss them to the side. I grab his hip turning us around and shoving him to the ground as I climbed on top of him. My breaths are coming out in gasps as I attempt to lower myself onto his dick. Thoughts racing through my mind a mile a minute as I shimmy back and forth on his dick trying to relieve some of the pain. I stop, deciding to rip it off like a band-aid, lifting myself up and slamming back down on him again with a scream that could have woke the dead. As the pain subsides to a dull ache I test myself sliding back up, then down and again, as I begin to move faster I feel a warm white light encompass me. The faster I go, the brighter the light becomes until feel a jolt that knocks me breathless, sending me flying backwards off James and tumbling down the hill. I sit up staring dumbly at him wondering what just happened. My wits finally returning, I scramble around looking for my discarded clothes, finding nothing but my dress quickly toss it over my head throwing one last glance toward James, who is just now seeming to come out of his stupor. "I have to get out of here. I don't know what happened." I cried at him, all I knew was that he no longer smelled like honeysuckles and I was scared shitless. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me home, praying Charlie would still be at work. No such luck, Charlie was home. Never breaking stride I opened the front door, running up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. How would I explain this? I was used goods, not damaged because I gladly did it but used, this severely limited my choices. Sitting on the cool tile floor, I rock myself back and forth till sleep comes.._

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan??" someone says as a pair of fingers snaps rapidly in front of my face. Shaking my head to clear the memory I look in the direction of the voice and find the concerned face of the middle aged security guard. "Are you alright Miss Swan?" he asks again. "Err.. Yes, Aro?" I answer slyly looking at his name badge. "Are you sure? We've been wondering about you standing here staring into space for the last ten minutes." "TEN MINUTES!!" I shout. I am running so late now, shit! I dart off for the elevators, pressing the up button in rapid succession, secretly hoping to speed them up. As the doors open I am in like a flash pounding my hand on the close door button. The doors slide back open but no one is standing there, huh? I step forward and peek my head out to find no one waiting to get on the elevator with me. Leaning back to look at the panel I notice that I never chose the floor, dumb shit, hitting the top button. Reaching the thirty fifth floor, I walk toward the reception desk to alert Jessica of my presence. "About time you showed up Swan." Jessica sneered, "Heard about your last performance and I must say, way to go. I didn't know you had it in you, a gramps no less." "Are they ready to see me?" I ask, trying to keep a calm face when all I really want to do is smack this girl square in her fat forehead. "Yeah, they've been waiting for the past twenty minutes and said to send you back immediately." She said pulling out her nail file. "Thanks" I muttered walking towards the conference door. With a quiet knock, I twist the door handle and rush forward, like my ass is on fire, better to get this over with quickly. As three pairs of eyes turn to me, I stop frozen, realizing I was never invited in..

"Miss Swan, we have been waiting for you?" Jane, a lovely looking young blonde with sparkling grey eyes, says looking at me."Good morning, ma'am." I say politely. "Care to explain why you are late?" "I don't have an excuse ma'am." I say gulping loudly. "Is it true?" asked Heidi looking over the notes before her. "Did you really attack a Gramps? That's disgusting. Who knew you were that hard up?" she snickered. "That is enough Heidi, you are only in here to takes notes on the punishment, not make commentary, you got it?" demanded Esme angrily. "Where is Queen Rosalie?" I ask meekly, unsure what it meant that she wasn't here. "She was called away on an emergency, but agreed to go with whatever punishment we deemed fit." Answered Jane, letting me know I was not off the hook. "I got a phone call last night from Mr. Black with a very grievous complaint, now I would like to hear you side. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

"_I got to the party twenty minutes late,_ _hoping to be able to finally feed there. There had to have been at least fifteen to twenty guys packed in that small room, what are the odds none of them were Virgins. But I realized within the first minute that there was not decent smell to be found, so I started my dance to get it over with as quick as possible. As I was dancing I caught the faint whiff of strawberries which is pleasant enough so I followed it. The closer I got the stronger the smell; I followed it all the way down the hall and into a bedroom. That's when I saw him. Jacob I think his name was and he had on a tweed pants.." _

"Wait, you said finally feed? How long has it been?" Esme asked. "Almost a year." I answer truthfully. "You know that it is unhealthy to go so long in-between feedings, how could you take that risk Isabella?" she whispered heart brokenly. "I know, I'm sorry" I said tearing up. "You know that "leaking" is a side effect of not eating right?" Whoa, what?.. How did I not know that, "No ma'am, I didn't."

"What is this with the tweed pants?" inquired Jane, interrupting us both.

"_I can't seem to resist a man in tweed pants, but please let me get this all out before you ask any more questions. As I stated before it has been awhile since I have properly fed and the scent of strawberries was making my mouth water so I stepped closer. Jacob's smile grew the closer I got so I figured I was ok. I didn't anticipate straddling him and I sure as hell didn't expect to be riding his junk like a pogo stick when his son came in, it kind of just happened. I'm sure you know the rest since you're the one who had to talk to the daughter-in-law. Needless to say there were tears, screams, gasps and none of them were good. The only reason the cops weren't called is because Jacob refused to press charges, exclaiming he was just happy his junk still worked. So yeah, that's the long version of it.." _

"I will never understand you girl, you're not like the rest of us." Jane stated, shaking her head. "Can you please step outside and give us a minute to confer with each other; we'll call you back in when we're ready for you." Daring one last look at Esme, I turned around and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I took one last look around the place that had been my home for several years. It was as small a matchbook, with wood paneling for walls, a shithole for sure, but it had been mine. _No use crying over spilt Ginny,_ I reminded myself. I had been given a few hours to get all my affairs in order before being banished to a small town in Washington. _Forks, where the fuck is that?_ I mean damn, in my wildest dreams I never thought it would be this bad. _Small town USA where there's nothing to do but get drunk and screw. _This would make feeding virtually impossible, _I hope they're not hicks_, I snorted to myself. Truth is, it could have been a lot worse; I've been on a downhill slide at moch speed for years. The great "Gramp-gate" was just icing on the cake, a warning from the hot end of a flare gun. I needed to get my shit together and quick. I hated what I was, had no control over it, and soon as that virgin's brain was fully developed, I was like a fat kid inhaling the last Ho-Ho. Not all virgins, females have no smell but rather a look about them, but males, well they smell like fresh honeysuckle. My mouth waters just thinking of it, _snap out of it. _Shaking my head to clear it I grab the last suitcase and close the door. No reason to lock it, this will be someone else's home by tonight. What can I say, we work fast to cover our tracks.

Sitting with my bags on the curb, like yesterday's recyclables, a familiar Volvo pulls up beside me. "Do you want a ride to the airport?" Esme asked. "I really think we should talk."

"Ohhh-kay, but why?" I asked warily.

"Well, I didn't get a chance too before you high-tailed it out of there like your ass was on fire." She said chuckling.

"Uhh.. well I didn't want to stick around in case Jane changed her mind" shivering at the thought of what could have happened I blew out a deep uneven breath. Flashes from over the past forty-eight singed rapidly through my mind before stopping on the conversation in question.

"_Bella, we have been more than lenient over these past few years, but obviously it's not working. So, we have one last course of action in mind before we cut you off completely, banishment. You will be banished to Forks, WA until told otherwise. In that time you are expected to act like every other eighteen year old, which means you are to enroll at the local school and any other lame traditions I deem fit. We will be keeping close tabs on your progress and should you screw this up, you will be labeled "Rouge" and you know what happens then. Do not disappoint us. You will be given a few short hours to get everything packed up and your ass on an airplane. As you know, we kept your dad's house in case a situation like this ever arose, you will stay there. Now that this is taken care of, let me give you a few words I hope you take to heart. You could have killed that man. Yes, yes, I get that you used an old man as your personal vibrator and that it causes some to snicker but it is extremely gross and deplorable. Strawberries are a smell to stay away from, not embrace. Did you not notice the smell of mildew? The elderly do not recover from something like that; instead of their virtue you're stealing their soul and that is never allowed amongst us. Have some pride girl, and NEVER let this happen again. Well don't just stand there gaping like a fish, get the hell out of here before I change my mind."_

"So Humpella, do you want a ride or not? The bus won't be by for another forty-five minutes.." Esme asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Sure, pop the trunk and I'll throw my shhhiiii…stuff in." I recovered quickly, Esme comes from Old South, and while she's taken to calling me colorful names, she's a thumper at heart. She never swears unless under extreme duress, which for me is often. How sad, my life has been reduced to two beat up suitcases, one of which contains nothing but pictures and mementos. "Thank you" I said, sliding into the front seat pulling the door closed.

"You're welcome. It's not going to be as bad as you think Bella. Forks is a lot smaller than you're used to but the people are charming. It rains a lot so that should hamper the smells enough to make them bearable." She says with a soft smile.

"How do you know that, I mean have you been there before?" Weird, she describes the place almost lovingly while all I can think is _I'm being sent to the bowels of hell _and begging for a speedy exit.

"Oh, I've been there a time or two" she answers.

I sit there for a moment waiting for her to expound on the story. After a moment I start fiddling with the seat controls "So uhh did you meet a certain somebody there or did you just go there when you were feeling particularly emo and shit?"

"Hush, child" she says swatting me "Watch your language that is not how a lady acts"

"I fuck an old man and you're worried about my language, that's rich." I snort with laughter and then stop myself because I shouldn't be laughing. Plus it kind of hurt.

"I'm glad you got that under control, this is not even remotely humorous. This is your last chance Bella; I pulled every favor I have to get you there." This sobered me up quickly; I never realized she would go through so much trouble for me.

"I'm sorry Esme, so sorry. I didn't think of the consequences." I mutter staring at my hands.

"You never think Bella. You act on impulse, and while that is not always a bad thing, for us everything is amplified. You need to get this under control before it's the death of you. I love you as if you were my own and I will not let you do that to yourself." She released the breath she had been holding. And there it was, I had disappointed the one person that gave a damn about me. I felt lower than pond scum, the shit on the bottom of someone's shoe. Fuck, I suck donkey balls and then I cringe, why the hell do I keep saying that, gross. I promised myself then that I would make it right and then escape the hell of which I created.

"I will make it better, I promise."

"Please just try, it's all I ask." She said grabbing my hand. "Now, I do expect you to call me to check in. Yes I realize that's part of the punishment but I care about what happens to you. Think of me as your distributor, call me when you get a whiff of honey and I'll tell you how to proceed."

I bite my lip trying to stifle the giggling pushing to burst forth "Wait, you want to be my Ginny dealer?" Shit, I can't control the laugh that leaks out.

"In a sense, I guess yes. Your judgment is skewed at best; your temper dominates your senses. So before you do anything asinine, call me."

"I don't see the point but okay." I mumble grudgingly.

"Thank you." She smiles mollified. The rest of the trip is made in silence with me staring out the window, coming to terms with how I got here. At the airport, Esme surprises me with insisting on walking me to the security checkpoint. With a kiss on the cheek, a hug in my heart, and a promise to keep in touch I walk through the gate.

Quickly finding a seat to wait for my flight to be called, I grab the paper from the seat next to me. I had made it all the way to the horoscopes when I caught the faint scent of something sweet. _Oh, please no_ I beg. I look up and scan the crowd in front of me; the smell is slowly coming closer. I panic, my eyes darting around quickly looking for an escape route when they land upon a restroom, _Bingo._ I get up quickly, as beads of sweat break out along my forehead. _Shit, I can't even last forty five minutes, what the fuck am I doing?_ Busting through the restroom door I face plant into the wall knocking me back on my ass. That's when I look up and see the wall of nothing but urinals, _oh shit COME ON!!_ I slowly climb back up on my feet and turn grabbing the door handle and stumbling out. The sweet smell is still there, so I push on the next door making sure to double check the sign and run to the nearest stall. I grab a wad of toilet paper to clog up my nose. I have never tried this before because frankly it's unattractive, but once my nose is secure and heaving heavy breaths from my lips I start to relax. I smell nothing, crisis averted. Walking back to my seat I notice the flight has been called, so I quickly grab my bag and get in line.

Struggling to get into my seat, I'm sitting next to a large guy who is wearing an old Star Wars t-shirt that I am sure he outgrew in the ninth grade and a blue pair of sweat pants, I say a little prayer of thanks that the tissue is holding; because I am sure this dude has never been laid. Buckling my seatbelt I allow my mind to drift back to the first time I met Esme, willing myself to sleep for just a little while.

_The sixties was a shitty time for me. All that free love bullshit left slim pickings for the area I was in, so I moved frequently; but everywhere ended up being the same until I got the bright idea to volunteer with the American Red Cross and help give physicals to all the men enlisting. It was flawless, or so I thought. My first week there and I had turned up nothing, constantly changing my shifts to see if that would help. After a month of diddly-squat I was just about to give up when I smelled a familiar warm sugary scent that made my hair stand up on end. Before I had a chance to figure out what I was doing I was halfway towards the smell. As I moved closer, with my back steel rod straight, I heard a muffled sound and then a giggle. I grabbed the door handle willing myself to calm down; I had never acted this way before. I open the door with a whoosh and see a petite nurse, no older than eighteen with caramel hair readjusting her uniform. Then she looks up and I see the depth of her irises and know she is like me._

"_What, who? Who the fuck are you?" I demanded lunging for an uncapped needle._

"_Calm down child." She says holding her hands up, "I will not hurt you, but let me get rid of him and we'll talk." I hadn't realized there was someone standing there. She swiftly pushed him out the door and turned back to me. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm in my thirties so I'm hardly a child." With a firm grip still on the needle I glare at her._

"_Well, double that and you'll be about my age, so yes you are a child." She said placing her hands on her hips in a motherly gesture. "Now tell me, how long have you been here, and where is your mother? I assume she travels with you?"_

"_No..no she doesn't, and I don't know where she is." My shoulders round in to protect myself. "I've been here a couple of months."_

"_Well what is your mother's name, maybe I had heard of her." She asks tapping her finger to her chin._

"_Renee" I mumble._

_She contemplates for a minute before recognition lights up her face. "Swan?? Are you the Swan child that was left behind?"_

"_I am a Swan, but about the rest I don't know, I barely remember her."_

"_Bella right?" I nod my head. "We weren't sure what had happened to you. We were able to track you until right after your seventeenth birthday and the poof you were gone. Where have you been, what have you been doing? They will be so happy that I found you." She states clasping my hand._

"_They, we, what the hell are you talking about?" I growl._

"_Look, I know we just met and you barely know me but that language has got to go. That is NOT how a lady speaks, but I realize you had no proper training so I will let it slide, this time.."_

"_Fuck lady speak." I said annunciating every syllable so the slow woman could catch them. "I don't know you, so why the hell would I care about someone being happy to find me? Why were you tracking me? What do you want from me?"_

"_Ms. Swan"_

"_Bella." I said as I pointed to myself._

"_Bella," she smiled "You are a Virginity Stealer, its part of who you are. You mother is one also, but she went rogue."_

"_Rogue?"_

"_I don't want to talk about her; I want to talk about you. When does your shift end?"_

"_Fifteen minutes ago, I just need to clean my station."_

"_Meet me back here when you're done and we'll talk." She said turning away from me._

Nerd boy next to me knocked me awake as the seatbelt sign dinged. _Asshole_. As the plane went in for the landing, big boy knocked me in the gut causing all my breath to rush from my body. As the sweet smell assaulted my nose once again, I looked down noticing one of the tissue wads from my nose opening up on the floor. _Fuck, I knew he was a virgin!_ I pole-vaulted over Hand-Solo using his chest as leverage, knocking over a granny in the process, while speeding down the aisle and rushing out the door.

Thanks to my girl Blasphamy for reading, correcting my grammar-I punctuate like a five year old, and bein all around awesome!


End file.
